Prompts in Wonderland
by TheXGrayXLady
Summary: In which there are prompts received and filled out. That is, in fact, how the system works.
1. Enamor Me - Cylice

**Notes: **So basically, I get prompts on Tumblr, some of them turn out decently, I want to share them with peeps. That's how this goes. That is in fact how I roll. I am taking prompts currently, so if you want to toss one my way, feel free! It's been years since I've taken piano lessons and my experience in highschool band was limited to a very convincing impersonation of Squidward with my clarinet. So yeah. Sorry for any inaccuracies for those of you in my readership who are musically inclined.

_Enamor Me - Cylice  
><em>

It had been quite some time since she last played piano. Between adventuring in Wonderland, grieving, and being stuck in an asylum, she hadn't had a chance in years. So, when the opportunity presented itself, she couldn't resist, if only to see if she still could play with anything resembling skill.

She picked an easier piece, yet still the first few chords came out less skillfully played than she would have liked. Although she supposed actually having sheet music would have helped quite a bit.

Yet as long as it had been since she'd last played, it was longer still since she'd had an interested audience. Her father had never been particularly interested, listening to her play reminded him too much of her mother. So, when she felt as though she were being watched, she couldn't help but look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Cyrus said, leaning up against the door frame, still listening intently. "That was lovely."

"If you say so," she replied. She was out of practice and the instrument was out of tune, but he could think about it whatever he wanted. "Where have you been off to all afternoon?" She'd hardly seen him since tea.

"Mostly hiding from your stepmother," he replied. A perfectly understandable thing. Her presence in the study was to more or less the same ends. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"I don't think she likes anybody very much," she said. Thankfully, they were leaving in the morning. The purpose of their trip back to her father's house as simple: announce their engagement, extend an invitation to their wedding (which she doubted Sarah would accept, regardless of the situation), and enjoy the look on her stepmother's face once she realized that Alice had been telling the truth the whole time. She supposed that she should feel slightly bad about the last bit, but after Bethel, she really didn't.

"She loves your sister and father very much," he said, before realizing that now was not the time to be talking about her stepmother's one virtue and changing the subject. "In all my years, I've never heard music like that."

"Would you care to try it yourself?" she said. She'd become a bit frustrated with her own attempts.

"I'm no good with music I'm afraid," he said, slightly shaking his head.

"I can teach you," she said, moving over on the bench. "Come on, it'll be fun." He didn't take long before deciding to join her. "Alright, so these," she gestured to the white keys, "are your natural keys and these," she pointed to the black, "are flats and sharps."

"How do you tell which key is flat or sharp?"

"It's mostly a matter of perspective. This key, for example, is a B flat if you were looking at it for a piece in F Major, but if you were looking at B Major piece, it would be an A sharp…" she trailed off into a music theory lesson, with Cyrus more than occasionally interjecting with another question, but they did eventually move into a more practical lesson.

"What was that you said earlier about not being any good with music?" she said later, briefly laying her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. He'd made marvelous progress from when they started earlier.

"I suppose it helps to have an uncommonly clever teacher," he replied.


	2. Get Me - Cylice

**Notes:** I am notoriously slow and bad at getting to prompts. This one has been sitting in my inbox for like two weeks now and yeah, rescues are not my strong point.

_"The female of the species is infinitely more deadly than the male." _That was the one thing Jacqueline de Diamant knew to be true. That was the reason she would, time and time again, receive jobs that the rest of Underland's denizens could only dream of. She was the best mercenary money could buy. She got the job done and didn't ask too many questions. Which was why the Red Queen hired her.

It had been an easy job, find the man and bring him back to the Queen. She'd performed it well, as was expected. She waited until he and his traveling companion split up to search for firewood, snuck up on him and knocked him out with poppy extract, before binding him with the silver thread the Queen insisted on using, as well as the handcuffs and rope a job of this importance required, for she was nothing if not thorough, before tossing him in the back of her cart for delivery. Now it was just a matter of a two days' drive through Wonderland and she would receive the other half of her payment.

She'd been traveling for some amount of time, her captive started stirring. Not unusual, they tended to do that, if you put someone under for too long with the poppies, they came out of it funny and she suspected the Queen wanted him intact. However, despite his obvious discomfort and slightly less obvious pain, he was quite the chatter box. Jacqueline was not in the mood to listen to him babbling on about her hopes and dreams so she stopped the horses and took a moment to gag him with a stray scarf.

Of course, the second she finished her work, she found a sword pressed to her throat. "Are you really looking to do that?" she said, slowly reaching for her own blade.

"I don't think it's looking to do it if I actually do it," a voice replied. Without turning to look, she knew it to be the man's traveling companion. A young woman, around his age, had a blade of her own, but she suspected she was inexperienced. While her intentions were admirable, Jacqueline did not consider her a threat.

"A thousand have come before you and a thousand have failed. What makes you think you can defeat me when people with ten times your skill have failed?" she said, her fingers slowly closing on the hilt.

"I have something they don't." She could feel the trickle of blood running down her neck.

"If you say, "love," I've got another rag where the one I put on him came from." She tensed her body in preparation for her strike. She would quickly disarm the girl, tie her up, leave her by the side of the road. An easy way to be rid of her problem.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of a big stick, but I suppose, "love," works too." Then she felt something crack into the back of her skull and the next thing she knew, she was alone, in an empty cart, the silver chain around her wrists, and a familiar saying rattling through her head.


	3. Leap of Faith

**Notes:** I'm angry and stressed and worried and I'm sorry, making Assassin!Cyrus jokes based on the fact that like 80% of the stuff he does is either jumping or falling from high places is something that is making things mildly better.

_Leap of Faith_

"You know Alice, when I said I'd help you find your genie, I wasn't expecting to be sneakin' around on roof tops in the middle of the night, tryin' to break into what is now Jafar's palace," Will said, peering over the edge of the roof.

"You know it's the only way _out_ of Wonderland. You can stay here on the rooftops if you like, the guards come by every five minutes or so, I'm sure you'll do just fine with them on your own," Alice, said, also glancing down to pick the best way to climb down after her boyfriend.

"I know, but couldn't he at least pick a safer route? I swear this has to be the third time I've seen him jump off a roof like that. Don't even wanna know what he's going to do about the towers. Thinks he's bloody Altair or something…" he muttered, trying to lower himself onto the shop awning below.

"Thinks he's who?" she said, nimbly hopping down to the awning.

"Character in a game from back home, never really played it much, Ruby's a lot better at it than me, point is, he spends a lot of time jumping off of things that people shouldn't be jumping off of," he said, his own landing on the awning considerably less graceful than hers.

"That does sound an awful lot like Cyrus…Anastasia told me that he jumped off the floating island to escape. I asked him why he thought that it was a good idea later, he told me he was taking a leap of faith…"

"Oh bloody hell…" he muttered, suddenly even less keen than usual to know what exactly Cyrus had done to wind up in a bottle.


	4. Careless Genie Victim Rescue

**Notes: **Alright, so first prompt request in this batch. Or not first one, just the first one I filled out because this one is really fun for me because oh my gosh I really love Lizard and I will take any excuse I can get to write her. That's the way to get your prompt sent straight to the top of my to do list. Send me a Lizard related prompt.

**Prompt:** Lizard's third wish didn't kill her but turned her into an actual lizard.

_We're Not Running a Careless Genie Victim Rescue_

"Don't you dare give me that look Alice. This isn't funny," Anastasia insisted, leading the two lovebirds back through the squalid village to the small apartment behind a flower shop. She stopped by the doorway, knowing better than to try and go any further.

"It is a bit funny Queen," Alice replied, turning the door knob. "Scared off the bottle by a small animal." Alice didn't know what she was dealing with. The damn thing was darting under her feet, tripping her up, rolling the bottle all over the room, hissing at her, and at one point, biting her when she attempted to get the bottle.

"It's not an animal, it's a demon," she said, looking into the room. It had the bottle under a trunk in the back corner, guarding its master's possession. They just had to get the bottle, find the damn homeowner, sentence them to a lifetime in the dungeon for poor pet training, and Will would be as safe as he could be.

Of course, Alice entered the room cavalier as could be. "I can smell the sulfur now," she said, turning around to give Anastasia a disbelieving look when nothing happened.

"It was hissing at me," she said. "And it wouldn't let me get anywhere near the bottle." And as if right on cue, the creature rolled the bottle right out in front of Alice's feet, obedient and happy to see her.

"Terrifying," Alice said, bending down to pick up the bottle. "You're a terrifying dragon aren't you?" The way she talked to the reptile, as if it were a puppy, was more than a bit off putting. "A real guard…" Alice paused for a moment, tilting her head to the side a bit, examining the animal crawling all over the bottle. "Lizard?" The lizard flicked its tongue out at her, as if in conformation. "Will, you dummy."

"Alice, to be fair, this isn't the worst thing I've seen djinn do," Cyrus said, walking over and kneeling down next to Alice. "Hello Elizabeth, I'm Cyrus." He held out his fingers to the animal and she shook hands, or claws, or whatever it was, with the former genie. "Alice has told me all about you. I hope you don't mind, but we're going to have to take Will with us."

The lizard looked to Anastasia and cocked its head, as if to ask a question.

"Don't worry about her," Alice said. "We're keeping an eye on her and she's not trying to kill us anymore." Of course Alice had to stop and reassure the lizard that she was of no threat. It must have worked though because it scampered off the bottle and up Alice's arm, onto her shoulder. "Would you like to come with us?" The lizard flicked its tongue.

"I take it we have a new companion then," Cyrus said, picking up the bottle.

"Need I remind you that we're up against Jafar and not running a careless genie victim rescue?" she said, eying the pair of them with not an insignificant amount of disbelief. It was going to be difficult enough with the four of them, and now they were all for adding somebody else into their group. She knew she sounded cruel, but she was only thinking logically. From what Alice told Cyrus, and then Cyrus told her, about the young woman pickpocketing the Tweedles, Lizard would probably be a useful asset as a human. Less so as an actual lizard.

"She kept you from getting the bottle, I think she's going to be more useful than you give her credit for," Alice said, walking by her and into the street. "Besides, she knows the hedge maze better than anybody and she wants to come with us."

"Fine," she said, following her and her boyfriend. "But just tell her she doesn't need to hiss at me."

"You do realize she can hear you and she's only doing that because the last time she saw you, you threatened to behead us?"

Anastasia sighed. It was one thing to gain Cyrus' partial trust. Evidently gaining that of Alice or her people was going to be another story entirely. "And I'm sorry for that. And for everything else I've done while I was Queen. I was a rotten ruler and my subjects deserved better." She almost couldn't believe she was apologizing to a lizard.

Lizard narrowed her eyes at her, appraising her statement, then flicked her tongue again in what was apparently going to be a universal gesture of approval.

"We should probably get going," Cyrus said, looking at the main street, still filled with partygoers. "And Anastasia, you should take this." He held out the bottle to her and upon noting the incredulous look his girlfriend gave him, added, "I have no desire to be a genie's master and you and Elizabeth have already used three wishes, and I can think of no one more qualified."

She couldn't help but smile at Cyrus as she gently took the bottle from him. It was small, or maybe not so small, but it meant that at least somebody believed that she could make a change. And she would. They would save Wonderland and she would work to make it better for its people.


	5. If I Never See Lace Again - Cylice

**Prompt:** *Paraphrased, multiple requests* Cylice Wedding

**Notes: **I could see them pulling a Jim and Pam. Like, if we don't get a canon wedding, I'm going to assume they pull a Jim and Pam.

_If I Never See Lace Again..._

"I never knew how much work went into planning a wedding," Alice said, her voice muffled by blankets. She did not so much flop onto the bed, as flopping would have implied some sort of conscious effort on her part, so much as her body gave up on any semblance of standing as soon as she reached a point where she was not in danger of smashing her face on the floor.

They didn't even have anything fancy in mind, just friends and family having a nice afternoon, but even that was unnecessarily complicated. First there was finding a suitable day, which was far more difficult than it sounded. They were reasonably sure they wanted a spring wedding, but spring weather was unpredictable, even more so in Wonderland, and picking a date for an outdoor wedding was difficult enough without the Rabbit breathing down their necks about timing.

This was further complicated by the fact that they still had yet to figure out where they were getting married. She and Cyrus were beginning to realize that they had a rather skewed view of the line between fun and exciting and likely to leave half the people they invited in mortal danger before the wedding even started. In order to have a more accurate view of the situation, they'd started dragging Will along with them whenever they looked at possible locations. If they had to save him more than twice, they decided the venue as probably a bad idea. She was still slightly put out by the Fire Swamp being taken off the list. The willow wisps were beautiful in spring and there would be enough people so that the giant rats would leave them well enough alone.

They thought that the guest list would at least be easy. It was. But then everybody they invited had to give their input on how things were being handled, where, when, decorations, other guests, practically everything. And they still had to go through the labor of inviting her family. Which meant talking to Sarah because as much as she would like to just ask her father and Millie to come, there was no getting around the fact that Sarah was now a part of their lives.

And then she made the mistake of asking Anastasia for help finding a dress. After this afternoon, she never wanted to see another dress again. Or white. Or Anastasia.

"I swear, she's trying to live vicariously through me," she said as he laid down beside her and put a hand on her back. "and if I never see lace again…"

"Alice relax," he said, rubbing her back. "You'll be perfect, no matter what." Cyrus sounded just as tired as she did. She wasn't surprised. He'd spent all day dealing with the Rabbit after all and while the White Rabbit was more of a father to her than her actual father, he was, to put it mildly, a bit pedantic. Given the sheer number of questions he'd asked and details needed, they were already questioning the wisdom of having the Rabbit officiate.

"There has to be an easier way to do this," she said. "I feel like I can't talk to anybody about anything without them asking me how things are coming long and when I say that I honestly have no idea…"

"They look at you like you've transformed into a roc and then try to tell you exactly what you should be doing," he said, "and there's no polite way to tell them that while the boiling sea is lovely this time of year, it's not a place we would consider, and so you have to listen to them going on about the whirlpools and the sunsets…"

"When you've already seen them too close for comfort yourself," she said. "And the flowers…did Mrs. Rabbit start talking at you about flowers?"

"She may have mentioned something about wild carrots," he said. She probably said a lot of things about wild carrots. "It's of no consequence though. The most important thing has already been sorted out. We're getting married, and that's all that matters."

"I know," she said, rolling over and kissing his cheek. "It would be nice not to have to worry about all the other stuff though…" her voice trailed off as she had a thought. All either of them really cared about was that they were together. There was no reason to let all of these little details make what should have been a wonderful day into a never ending source of stress. "Cyrus, how long do you think it would take for Mr. Rabbit to get to the meadow with the starfield?" It was still summer, only barely, but it was, if they were lucky, they could catch one of the last starfalls of the season.

"I don't know, maybe half an hour, why?" he replied. "Alice, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"If you're willing, I'm not just thinking it," she said. "All we really need is a nice, simple wedding. This would mean no stress, no worrying, and no listening to ridiculous suggestions. And if we decide that we still want to go through the whole fanfare later, it'll just be planning a party for friends and family, which would still be work, but we wouldn't have to worry about it as much because we've already gotten what we want. We don't have to if you don't want to but I was just thinking…"

"Yes," he said, cutting her off with a kiss. "I love you Alice and it doesn't matter to me how we go about getting married, so long as we're together."

"Fantastic," she said, hopping off the bed with considerably more energy than when she'd fallen upon it.

"There's a grapevine about half way to the meadow," he said, following her lead. "If we leave now, even with the detour to send Mr. Rabbit the message, we can be there by sunset."

"This is going to be perfect," she said as he wrapped her up in a joyful embrace. "All we ever wished for."


	6. Just Call the Men in Tights

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px;  
>font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode',<br>'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align:  
>baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;<br>line-height: 1.5; color: rgb(42, 42,  
>42);"strongNotes: strongspan style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode',  
>Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height:<br>22.68000030517578px;"Robin Hood: Men in Tights is an artistic masterpiece. Let nobody tell you otherwise. Also, because Will's rotten luck is hilarious to me./span/p 


End file.
